Darth Krayt
Darth Krayt, nacido A'Sharad Hett, fue un humano que sirvió como Caballero Jedi en los últimos días de la República Galáctica. Hijo del legendario Caballero Jedi exiliado Sharad Hett y de una esclava educada como tusken, fue criado en Tatooine. El padre entrenó a su hijo en el camino de la Fuerza desde temprana edad, e incluso se sabe que construyó su propio sable láser; presumiblemente de piezas de repuesto obtenidas de algún jawa. Trás la muerte de su padre, Hett se convirtió en el padawan de Ki-Adi-Mundi, y más tarde de An'ya Kuro. Durante las Guerras Clon sirvió a la República como General Jedi, y se consolidó como un líder carismático que a menudo dirigía a sus tropas desde la primera línea del frente. Amigo de Anakin Skywalker, le ayudó a aceptar que la victoria significaría reestablecer el orden en toda la Galaxia. Logró sobrevivir a las Guerras Clon y fue uno de los pocos Jedi de los que se sabe lograron sobrevivir a la Gran Purga Jedi. A'Sharad Hett eventualmente volvió a su mundo natal, Tatooine, donde juró proseguir una guerra personal contra el Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo el cayó al lado oscuro después de ser capturado y torturado por los yuuzhan vong poco después se proclamó Señor Oscuro de los Sith y Temible Señor, tomando el nombre de Darth Krayt. Como Krayt, fundó y lideró la Nueva Orden Sith. Además, fue el primer Lord Sith desde Darth Caedus en gobernar la Galaxia desde casi un siglo. Biografía Juventud (47 ABY-22 ABY) A'Sharad nació en el planeta Tatooine, hijo del Caballero Jedi exiliado Sharad Hett y la mujer humana K'Sheek, quien había crecido entre los tusken y educada como tal. Desde sus primeros días, A'Sharad aprendió no sólo el camino de los Jedi gracias a su padre, sino también las tradiciones de los tusken. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento formal de A'Sharad no comenzó hasta después de que su padre fuera asesinado por Aurra Sing. En ese momento A'Sharad tenía quince años, y tras su muerte, obtuvo el sable láser de su padre, que A'Sharad siguió usando hasta después de construirse el suyo propio. Finalmente A'Sharad terminaría convirtiéndose en un Maestro en el manejo de dos sables láser. Convirtiéndose en Caballero Tras la muerte de su padre, fue primeramente tomado como padawan por Ki-Adi-Mundi, participando con él en una misión en el planeta Malastare. En esta misión trabajó junto a varios miembros del Consejo Jedi; Adi Gallia, su propio maestro, Yaddle, Mace Windu, e incluso Even Piell. La misión se llevó a cabo en respuesta a los insurgentes de Lannik, quienes finalmente, declarararon su disposición a iniciar las negociaciones de paz para terminar con la guerra civil que había en su planeta. El lugar de reunión sería Malastare.Star Wars República: Misión a Malastare tan bien como él.]] Dos años después de la Invasión de Naboo, la asesina de su padre, Aurra Sing, apareció de nuevo y A'Sharad acompañó a Ki-Adi-Mundi y Adi Gallia a capturar a la asesina de Jedis y terminar con su amenaza. Siguieron a Aurra hasta a un mundo inexplorado que había sido reclamado por el Senador Tikkes. Una vez allí, se encontraron a la Dama Oscura, la antigua maestra de Aurra Sing, que también la seguía con el fin de capturarla. Con Ki-Adi, Gallia y la Dama Oscura a la caza de Aurra Sing; A'Sharad se encargó de proteger al Senador Tikkes, que era el último objetivo de Sing. Ella sin embargo, fue muy astuta y consiguió llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el senador. Cuando Hett la vió se enzarzaron en un terrible duelo. Aunque A'Sharad era técnicamente muy inferior, usó su cólera contra Aurra, y fue capaz de doblegarla. Finalmente, consiguió recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y no asesinó a la cazarrecompensas, entregándola a su maestro para ser juzgada.Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing Sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por el uso del odio, A'Sharad pidió a Ki-Adi-Mundi que le liberara de su tutela y le permitiera exiliarse tal y como su padre hizo antes de él. En su lugar, la Dama Oscura se ofreció para entrenarle y Hett aceptó convirtiéndose en su padawan. Durante la siguiente década, A'Sharad llegó a completar su entrenamiento gracias a las enseñanzas de la Dama Oscura, y superó las pruebas convirtiéndose en Caballero Jedi. Finalmente, tomaría su propio padawan, un joven nikto llamado Bhat Jul.Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines Las Guerras Clon (22 ABY-19 ABY) Durante las Guerras Clon, A'Sharad sirvió como General Jedi para la República Galáctica. Tras luchar en la Batalla de Geonosis, también se enfrentaría a los separatistas en muchas de las campañas de la guerra, como Metalorn y Aargonar. Tras la supuesta muerte de Obi-Wan Kenobi durante la Primera Batalla de Jabiim, Hett trabó amistad con el joven Jedi Anakin Skywalker que tenía la desesperada necesidad de consuelo debido a la pérdida de su Maestro.Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Después de la retirada de Jabiim, Anakin y A'Sharad se trasladaron hasta Nuevo Holstice, para ayudar en un hospital militar de la República establecido allí. Rodeado de heridos en la sala de traumatismos, Anakin intentó colaborar utilizando la Fuerza para masajear el corazón agonizante de una Jedi, pero desgraciadamente, sus esfuerzos solo sirvieron para incrementar su dolor y finalmente no pudo sobrevivir. A'Sharad se dio cuenta de que Anakin tenía problemas para aceptar la muerte como una parte más de la vida y esencialmente, de la Fuerza. Para hacerle entender este tema, lo llevó hasta un monumento dedicado a la memoria de los Jedi caídos en combate. Allí honraron a los que ya no les acompañaban, incluidos a su Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi y al resto de los caídos en Jabiim.Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Por Orden del Consejo, Hett, Skywalker y Bhat Jul se dirigieron a Aargonar, donde colaboraron con las fuerzas dirigidas por Ki-Adi-Mundi y Bultar Swan para la defensa de Aargonar. Durante la batalla, los tres Jedi se infiltraron en las líneas enemigas donde Jul murió a pesar de los intentos de Anakin por curar sus heridas. Inconsciente de los sentimientos oscuros de Anakin hacia los tusken, A'Sharad le dijo que los dos compartían muchas similitudes. Incluso llegó a comentar que Anakin hubiese sido un buen tusken. Anakin se sintió insultado, no pudo reprimir su ira y proyectó su odio contra un grupo de soldados enemigos. Creyendo que eran los asesinos de su madre, Anakin los mató sin compasión. En el calor de la lucha Anakin intentó atacar a A'Sharad, pero Hett pudo defenderse y desarmarle. Avergonzado sobre su pérdida de control, Anakin confesó a A'Sharad acerca de lo ocurrido en Tatooine. En un esfuerzo por intentar calmar la cólera del muchacho, y consciente de que solo podrían sobrevivir si permanecían unidos, A'Sharad se quitó su máscara de tusken para revelarle su identidad de ser humano. Después de compartir este momento con Anakin, juró mantener su secreto, esperando que lo resolviera por sí mismo. Hett también decidió desechar su máscara tusken, pues era más importante que le vieran como Jedi, que como humano o tusken. .]] Más adelante fue enviado junto con un contingente Jedi liderado por Mace Windu para luchar en la Batalla de Boz Pity, donde pretendían encontrar el refugio de Asajj Ventress. Al llegar a la base, el General Grievous hizo acto de presencia y asesinó, entre otros, a la vieja amiga de Hett Adi Gallia.Star Wars: Obsession Tras la victoria, fue enviado al planeta Saleucami, junto con los Maestros Jedi Quinlan Vos y Oppo Rancisis. Allí, hizo amistad con Xiaan Amersu, quien más tarde moriría en la batalla. A'Sharad colaboró con su amiga, Xiaan Amersu, para destruir el armamento planetario separatista, pero al final, Xiaan tuvo que sacrificar su vida para alcanzar su objetivo. A'Sharad quedó muy afligido por su muerte, pero luego, utilizó su dolor para motivarse durante la batalla. Después de una lucha brutal, la República ganó finalmente la Batalla de Saleucami. A'Sharad fue uno de los pocos Jedi que sobrevivieron a la campaña.Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami Tras las Guerras Clon (19 ABY–) .]] Como las Guerras Clon llegaron a su conclusión, Palpatine dió una orden secreta de suma importancia a sus tropas clon, la Orden 66, mandando a los clones asesinar a sus comandantes Jedi. Hett estaba en una misión de exploración, alejado de sus tropas, cuando dieron la orden, aunque él realmente viera a otros Jedi morir. A'Sharad asesinó a los clones asignados para ejecutarlo, manteniendo solamente a uno vivo el suficiente tiempo como para saber que había pasado. Entonces él escapó, intentando encontrarse con otros Jedi, no teniendo noticias de ninguno, no sintiendo ninguno''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' Creyéndose ser el único Jedi que había sobrevivido, Hett volvió a su planeta natal, Tatooine, otra vez asumiendo su herencia y tomando las envolturas de un incursor tusken, y se convirtió en el líder de la guerra de varios clanes tusken, como su padre antes de él. Hett condujó a estos clanes contra los enclaves humanos que habían usurpado tierras a los tusken, al mismo tiempo silenciosamente preparándose para su propia guerra privada contra el Imperio Galáctico. El mando de Hett y sus habilidades, desarrolladas con las Guerras Clon, ayudaron mucho a invertir las pérdidas que los tuskens habían sufrido desde la muerte de su padre. Los tuskens volvieron a ser una fuerza de lucha temida otra vez, reclamando las tierras que con justicia eran suyas.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3The New Essential Chronology A'Sharad Hett vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi .]] Cuando los clanes de Hett alcanzaron las fronteras de la pequeña granja de humedad de Owen Lars, ellos fueron detenidos, para sorpresa y estupefacción de Hett, por su antiguo camarada Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien entonces vivía en el exilio también en ese planeta desértico. Kenobi había notado las actividades recientes de Hett, y creía que Hett estaba terriblemente cerca del lado oscuro, convirtiéndose en la misma cosa que él reclamaba para luchar. Kenobi, pidió que Hett parara su cruzada allí y entonces (sin mencionarle a Hett exactamente "por qué" había decidido defender esta pequeña granja), pero Hett rechazó escucharle; los colonos y granjeros habían matado incontables tuskens, y la sangre llamaba a más sangre. Sin ninguna otra opción, los dos Jedi encendieron sus sables láser y lucharon en un brutal duelo enmedio del desierto, con el ejército tusken mirándoles.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 El duelo terminó con la pérdida del brazo derecho de Hett, y la humillación suplementaria de tener su máscara quitada. Para los tuskens, estaba prohibido exponer cualquier parte del cuerpo, y con una mano, Hett no podía esperar manejar el arma tradicional tusken, el gaderffi también conocido como el palo gaffi. Los clanes se alejaron de él y se marcharon sin mediar palabra. Hett era ahora un paria, y pidió a Kenobi matarle. Pero Kenobi no mataría a su antiguo compañero. En cambio, hizo a Hett jurar sobre el honor de su difunto padre, que abandonaría Tatooine y nunca volvería, esperando que un día, vería el error de sus actos y otra vez tomaría el camino Jedi. Pero esto no ocurriría; de hecho, décadas después del hecho, Hett aprendió que la granja de humedad que Kenobi había estado defendiendo ocultaba al hijo de Anakin Skywalker, quien era, como él también descubriría, el hombre que había destruido la Orden Jedi. Cuando él comprendió que Skywalker y Darth Vader eran uno, Hett amargamente lamentó proteger el secreto sangriento de Skywalker de Aargonar; y que debía haberlo contado entonces, o simplemente le debió haber matado, Hett creyó, que así habría evitado a la galaxia del un indecible sufrimiento.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 En Korriban hablando con el espíritu de XoXaan.]] Después de su salida de Tatooine, Hett se convirtió en un cazarrecompensas, enmascarando sus habilidades Jedi. Persiguiendo una cazarecompensa llamada Resk al planeta Korriban, una tormenta los obligó atomar tierra, y Hett siguió su búsqueda de Resk. Hett la asesinó después de que Resk amenazara con revelar a las autoridades que Hett era un Jedi. Él poco después oyó una voz que le llamaba. Hett siguió la voz que sintió más bien que oído, una oscuridad que llamaba a su oscuridad. Encontró y rompió una puerta sellada y descubrió un holocrón Sith activo. Contenía el espectro de la antigua Lady Sith XoXaan, una de las primeras Lores Sith, declaró que ella había estado esperando alguien como Hett para encontrarla. Ella le ofreció enseñarle los caminos de los Sith, y Hett aceptó aprenderlos.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 XoXaan abrió los ojos de Hett al lado oscuro, y Hett se engañó al creer que sólo fingía, el que él solamente aprendía nuevas habilidades con las cuales vengarse de Vader y Palpatine. Pero cuando emergió de nuevo de las tumbas, encontró que había pasado más tiempo de lo que había pensado; la Batalla de Endor ya había ocurrido, y el Emperador y Vader ya habían sido derrotado por Luke Skywalker. Desilusionado otra vez, Hett olvidó Korriban y se dirigió a las Regiones Desconocidas, determinado a perderse.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 La venganza de Darth Krayt (c. 25-130 DBY) En las Regiones Desconocidas, Hett fue capturado por una nave de avanzadilla yuuzhan vong. Encarcelado en el Abrazo de Dolor, Hett se encontró con Vergere. Fue torturado sin parar por el Abrazo y fue sujeto de experimentos de los modeladores; su brazo cibernético fue sustituido por uno orgánico y su ojo izquierdo fue sustituido por el ojo de una criatura yuuzhan vong. Durante su encarcelamiento, Vergere le enseñó como usar su agonía para abrirse al lado oscuro, y fue entonces cuando Krayt recibió su visión de su Nueva Orden Sith. Él tenía conversaciones con Vergere (reflejando aquellas con Jacen Solo en el futuro) y creía que la galaxia estaba fracturada y débil, y que uno solo iba a ser necesario para conseguir que volviera a ser fuerte otra vez. Un poco después, Vergere lo dejó para unirse a la fuerza de invasión principal, Hett escapó y destruyó el barco explorador, y volvió a Korriban.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Allí, Hett tomó el nombre de Darth Krayt, después de haberle tenido algo de miedo al dragón krayt de su planeta natal,Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition y reestableció el culto bajo su liderazgo, esperando reunificar la galaxia con los Sith. Al contrario que sus antecesores, Krayt abolió la Regla de Dos, de Darth Bane que ordenaba la existencia de solo dos Sith al mismo tiempo; un Maestro y un aprendiz. De hecho, el instauró la Regla de Uno, en la que el era el único Señor Sith, bajo el cual se encontraban otros muchos.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Krayt procuró reclutar a Lumiya para su orden, pero ella en cambio escogió situarse al lado de Vergere y su "creación", Darth Caedus. Cuando Caedus provocó la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Jedi fueron distraídos y se alejaron de la Orden de Krayt, que creció en fuerza, ocultada bajo la misma energía del lado oscuro de Korriban.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Durante más de cien años, la orden de Krayt se ocultó y aumentó en poder y en miembros, sobre Korriban, a escondidas planeando traer su visión de paz y poner orden en la galaxia. El cuerpo de Krayt no podía haber sobrevivido a los implantes vong, pero aguantó usando frecuentemente técnicas Sith. Este conocimiento solo se lo enseñó a sus discípulos más cercanos como el primer Darth Wyyrlok.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Krayt vivía bien, más allá de su vida útil estándar y su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle. Él estimó que los implantes vong lo consumirían dentro de una década o dos, y su interés posterior por Cade Skywalker, motivado por un sentido que el joven aprendiz Jedi exiliado había una vez usado la Fuerza para traer a su maestro del borde de la muerte, fue atado en este hecho.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Guerra Imperial-Sith que protegen a Roan Fel.]] Entre los años 127-130 DBY, los Sith reaparecieron ante una Galaxia que debido a que llevaban un siglo sin aparecer, les consideraba extintos. Su repentina aparición fue debida a una serie de maquinaciones que provocaron el inicio de la Guerra Imperial-Sith.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Su holocrón relataba esta guerra y como causa la caída de la Alianza Galáctica y la restauración del nuevo Imperio Galáctico como el poder galáctico dominante: Krayt se aprovechó de ese odio para sabotear un proyecto Jedi que fue establecido por motivos completamente altruistas. La intención original del Proyecto de Ossus era usar las técnicas yuuzhan vong de terraformación para restaurar una sección estéril del devastado mundo de Ossus. Cuando la prueba demostró ser un éxito, la respuesta fue enorme.Star Wars Legacy 0 De un aluvión de aspirantes, cien mundos fueron seleccionados para el proceso de terraformación vong. Modeladores yuuzhan vong, supervisados por escoltas Jedi, produjeron resultados increíbles. Pero los Sith ya habían corrompido el proceso. El agente Darth Maladi de Krayt era una experta en formas biovong, y ella acopló este conocimiento con su entendimiento del lado oscuro para transformar los esfuerzos de los vong. En cada mundo en los que los vong habían realizado su trabajo, el crecimiento de la vegetación se marchitó, y formas óseas- como aquellas una vez vistas en aquellos que los vong había tomado como esclavos durante el comienzo de su invasión- aparecieron en la piel de sus habitantes.Star Wars Legacy 0 Los Jedi inmediatamente sospecharon de sabotaje, pero nunca pudieron demostrarlo. Esto no importó; el resentimiento persistente que la galaxia sentía hacia los vong, hasta décadas después de su derrota y exilio, hizo el trabajo de Krayt por él, y pronto los vong fueron acusado de tentativa de comenzar de nuevo su cruzada genocida contra la galaxia por otros medios.Star Wars Legacy 0 en Coruscant.]] Los planes de Darth Krayt funcionaban tal y como había planeado. Los Jedi, fieles a la verdad por encima de todo, defendieron a los yuuzhan vong y animaron a la Alianza Galáctica a apoyarlos. El Imperio reaccionó en consecuencia; los miembros del Consejo de Moffs exigieron venganza por sus crueles actos (ya que estaban aliados con Darth Krayt) e invocando el Tratado de Anaxes, declararon la guerra a la Alianza. El emperador Roan Fel no estaba de acuerdo, aunque de mala gana sentía que era el mejor camino que podía seguir el Imperio en una galaxia peligrosa, pero nunca lo apoyó del todo. Incluso mantuvo a sus servidores más leales, los Caballeros Imperiales al margen de la guerra.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Además de la guerra contra el Imperio, la Alianza tuvo que afrontar la disensión desde dentro sus propias filas. Los mundos que habían sufrido el daño de los yuuzhan vong se volvieron contra la Alianza; de los cuales muchos de ellos lucharon activamente junto al Imperio, mientras los otros solamente permanecían neutrales esperando el devenir de los acontecimientos. Al estar tan dividida, la Alianza Galáctica fue fácil de derrotar.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 En tres años, derrotaron a la Alianza Galáctica y la obligaron a rendirse, tras lo cual, el Imperio absorbió casi todo su poder y los mundos pertenecientes a ella, reclamando hasta Coruscant como nueva Capital Imperial. Esto fue una inversión del anterior orden galáctico difícil de esperar, ya que nadie lo habría podido prever. Pero a pesar del esplendor de esta victoria, solo representaba un paso más para el avance de Krayt. Él pensó que le sería más fácil reestablecer el orden de la Galaxia con un Imperio bajo su mando que con un gobierno democrático, incluso si aquel Imperio caía en la tiranía absoluta tal y como había pasado con el de Darth Sidious.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 La consolidación del poder Ahora que el Imperio triunfaba, era hora de acabar con sus antiguos enemigos: los Jedi. Con la caída de Coruscant, el Emperador Roan Fel, había visitado a los Jedi para rendirse y unirse al Imperio. Pero los Jedi, ahora totalmente conscientes de que el Imperio se había aliado con los Sith en esta guerra, rechazaron unirse al Imperio. Ellos se retiraron de Coruscant, cediendo su Templo a sus enemigos, y escaparon al planeta Ossus. Krayt no les permitiría reagruparse y contraatacar y envió a su Mano más fiel, Darth Nihl, para atacarles y destruirles. Pero este ataque, conocido como la Masacre de Ossus, no resultó como él había esperado. Nihl logró acabar con algunos notables Jedi, como el miembro del Consejo Jedi, Kol Skywalker, que en aquel momento era el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi. A pesar de todo ello unos cuantos Jedi, entre ellos el hijo de Kol, consiguieron evitar esta matanza. Pero los Jedi habían sido debilitados lo suficiente como para permitir que tomase el siguiente paso; ahora que el Imperio había triunfado, era hora de reclamar su trono. Darth Krayt lanzó una osada revolución en el Palacio Imperial, marchó con su cohorte directo a la sala de audiencia del mismísimo Emperador Roan Fel matando al hombre que estaba sentado en su trono y sentándose en su lugar. Notando la confusión y la indignación de los miembros presentes del Consejo de Moffs les expuso una declaración de los hechos''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1: .]] Sin ninguna otra opción, el Consejo Moff le juró lealtad. Por primera vez en más de cien años, un Lord Sith gobernaba la Galaxia. Inmediatamente comenzó a imponer el orden sobre una galaxia que profundamente lo necesitaba, pero esto también era una victoria incompleta. "El Emperador" al que él había matado era un impostor. Tuvo que ser un doble; el verdadero Fel era un Caballero Imperial totalmente entrenado y sin duda se habría defendido, en vez de permanecer inmovil y dejarse matar. Era obligatorio encontrar al verdadero Fel, antes de que reclutase aliados de entre los Moffs, los militares o aquellos Jedi que habían sobrevivido.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' Y aún tenía una preocupación más que solo reveló a su teniente Dartyh Wyyrlok. Krayt sabía que su salud fallaba; tenía más de ciento setenta años, y estaba gobernando en un tiempo prestado. Pero él había sentido un murmullo en la Fuerza durante la Masacre de Ossus; alguien, un Jedi, de algún modo había usado la Fuerza para curar a alguien más, trayéndole a la vida desde el borde de la muerte. Si su reinado durara, si él quisiera cumplir sus deseos, debía encontrar a ese Jedi con el poder de devolver a los seres a la vida y doblegarle al lado oscuro de la Fuerza.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Descenso (137 DBY) Han pasado siete años desde que Krayt tomó el poder y hasta el momento no ha podido capturar al Emperador Fel, quien durante todo este tiempo ha estado atacándolo junto a sus Caballeros, oculto como los rebeldes de épocas pasadas. Mientras tanto la orden Sith sigue creciendo en número y poder.Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Krayt envió a una de sus manos más recientes y más fieles, Darth Talon, para capturar a la hija de Fel, Marasiah Fel con el fin de atraer y capturar a su padre. Pero Fel no cayó en el cebo; él tenía otros planes. De hecho, aunque Krayt no lo supiera aún, Fel había logrado conquistar el planeta Bastión, que había sido la capital del Imperio hasta que fue trasladada a Coruscant siete años atrás. Poco a poco, la lucha se hacía más cruel entre los dos Emperadores, entre el hombre que reclamaba sus derechos de nacimiento y aquel que se los había quitado por la fuerza.Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Volviendo a intentar poder prolongar su vida más allá de lo normal, Krayt viajó a Korriban en un intento de aprender de los antiguos lores sith para evitar este destino. Krayt activó los holocrones de Darth Bane, Darth Andeddu, y Darth Nihilus, y les pidió ayuda.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 Darth Bane se negó debido a que había abolido la Regla de Dos, Nihilus le habló en su particular idioma (algo que ni Andeddu ni Bane se dignaron a traducir) y Andeddu le castigó haciendo que su armadura le consumiera momentáneamente. Riendo, los Sith le dijeron que no podía evitar su destino. Pero Krayt rechazó aceptarlo.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 En su arrebato fue capaz de concentrar su cólera hasta el punto de conseguir invertir los efectos de la magia de Andeddu. Estaba determinado a que si los antiguos Sith no le ayudaban, lo conseguiría sin su ayuda. Encontraría otras enseñanzas, otra fórmula. Una vez más, su camino le llevó a Cade Skywalker, el único ser de toda la galaxia capaz de hacer volver a las personas de la muerte.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 Descubrimiento Cuando Darth Talon volvió de su misión fracasada de capturar a Marasiah Fel en Vendaxa, esperaba ser ejecutada por Krayt. Sin embargo, su maestro mostró clemencia cuando le informó de que entre los enemigos con los que se enfrentó había un Skywalker. Krayt reflexionó que quizás fue el destino quien permitió continuar el linaje de los Skywalker, y ordenó a Talon encontrar a ese Skywalker y traerlo a Coruscant. Krayt esperaba que las habilidades de Skywalker fuesen útiles en su búsqueda para prolongar su vida.Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die Todo esto ocurría mientras enviaba a Darth Maleval para luchar en la Batalla de Borosk y a Darth Kruhl para acabar con Roan Fel. Maleval fue asesinado por Anson TraskStar Wars Legacy 4: Noob mientras que Kruhl resultó muerto al ser disparado en la cabeza por Roan Fel.Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die Krayt también envió al quarren Darth Azard para supervisar la Tercera Flota del Borde Exterior, que había sido asiganda para eliminar al Almirante Gar Stazi y su Fuerza del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica.Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1 Encuentro con Skywalker .]] Meditando en el Templo de los Sith, Krayt sintió a Cade Skywalker dirigiéndose hacía él para rescatar al Jedi Hosk Trey'lis. Krayt ordenó a sus manos, Darth Nihl y a Darth Talon capturarle, cosa que hicieron. Darth Krayt más tarde supervisó la interrogación de Cade a manos de Darth Maladi, y se asombró al ver que el cuerpo de Cade se había purgado de las sustancias mortales que Maladi le había inyectado. Para atestiguar su poder, Krayt ordenó a Maladi infectar tanto al recién capturado Jariah Syn como a Deliah Blue con las mortales semillas de coralita Yuuzhan Vong de Yorik-Kul. Cade salvó a sus amigos e hizo un trato con Krayt: él permanecía con los Sith a cambio de la libertad de sus amigos.Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1 Entonces, Krayt llevó a Cade a sus aposentos junto a Darth Talon y Darth Wyyrlok, dejando tanto a Darth Maladi como a Darth Nihl fuera. Allí, Krayt alimentó a Cade y le reveló que él fue una vez Jedi, A'Sharad Hett.Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 Skywalker estaba lejos de ser impresionado, incluso después de que Krayt explicó sus orígenes, pero cuando Skywalker fue enfurecido por Darth Talon, y casi la mata, estaba claro que era lo que Krayt había esperado que sucediera. Krayt urgió a Skywalker a usar su cólera adecuadamente, a concentrarla, ofreciéndole las enseñanzas Sith para alcanzar todo su potencial. Al final, Skywalker aceptó lo que Krayt creía ser su destino y acordó aprender los caminos del Sith. Krayt le ordenó que curase a Talon, ya que ella sería su maestra.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Durante el entrenamiento de Skywalker, Talon informó a Krayt de que él sólo fingía pero Krayt confiaba en que Skywalker acabaría abrazando el camino Sith. Él más tarde usó con Cade el el Abrazo de Dolor quizás para asegurar su conversión contándole más de su propia caída.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 .]] No mucho después, Cade evitó el Abrazo de Dolor y luego intentó escapar del mismo templo, pero rápidamente se detuvo.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Cade fue traído ante Darth Krayt quien, delante de sus dos Manos, ordenó a Skywalker ejecutar al Jedi capturado Hosk Trey'lis.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Skywalker lo rechazó, y de ese modo Krayt lo ejecutó personalmente, involuntariamente invocando la rabia de Cade. Cade rompió la cubierta de transpariacero del sable láser de su padre y usó el arma para empalar a Darth Talon.Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 Skywalker entonces se enfrentó a Darth Nihl en un duelo, mientras Darth Krayt estuvo apartado y observó; lanzando insultos de tanto en tanto en una tentativa de llevar Cade más cerca al lado oscuro. Cuando Cade logró seccionar el brazo derecho de Nihl, Krayt ordenó que él matara al Lord Sith pero Cade lo rechazó y comenzó un duelo con el Lord Oscuro de los Sith.Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 Él estaba casi a punto de derrotar a Skywalker cuando su madre, Morrigan Corde, le disparó por la espalda. Con Cade satisfactoriamente rescatado, Krayt ordenó que sus criados Sith lo encontraran por cualquier medio necesario.Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 Genocidio Después de que Almirante Gar Stazi robara el nuevo Destructor Estelar Avanzado Imperious durante la batalla contra la Tercera Flota del Borde Exterior, el Emperador Krayt personalmente fue a Dac para enfrentar Gial Gahan, antiguo Triunviro y partidario del Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica. Krayt, wen conexión directa con la Holored, ordenó la exterminación del diez por ciento del planeta Mon Calamar la población y el internamiento del resto en campos de trabajo.Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon Él ordenó a sus Lores Sith ejecutar a todo el Consejo de Mon Calamari, incluyendo aquellos quarren que se opusieran a su edicto así mostraría a la galaxia el coste de traicionar el Imperio. Con tanto miedo en el planeta, el lado oscuro permitió reforzar a Krayt. Pero esta acción provocó un catalizador que causó un movimiento de resistencia y una alianza entre Stazi y Fel.Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon Talismán Muur Personalidad y rasgos A'Sharad Hett fue un Jedi con un gran potencial en la Fuerza que demostró desde su juventud. Primeramente, su padre lo tomó como aprendiz de manera informal, y posteriormente, Ki-Adi-Mundi y la Dama Oscura. Cuando tenía quince años, su padre fue asesinado por la cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing. Tras su muerte, A'Sharad heredó el sable láser de su padre, y continuó usándolo incluso después de construirse uno propio. Por eso, fue uno de los pocos Jedi que durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica adquirió la destreza de luchar con dos sables láser a la vez. Su habilidad con dos sables láser le ayudó a defenderse durante una confrontación con Aurra Sing, durante la cual también usó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza en base a la ira que sentía por la muerte de su padre, y logró vencerla y entregarla a los Maestros Jedi. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad por utilizar el lado oscuro para luchar contra Aurra Sing, le llevó a imponerse un exilio. Sin embargo, la Dama Oscura lo convenció de que el exilio no curaría sus problemas. La Dama Oscura tomó al joven como padawan y completó su adiestramiento de Caballero Jedi También hay que destacar que al igual que por ejemplo Darth Vader, se convirtió en aquello que una vez juró destruir. Mientras que al final de las Guerras Clon juró destruir al Imperio para restaurar la República con el paso de los años vió como proclamando un Nuevo Imperio Galáctico y asumiendo su mando volvería la paz a la Galaxia. Poderes y habilidades usando Jar'Kai.]] Hett era excepcionalmente experto en el estilo Jar'Kai de lucha con dos sables láser. Este talento era evidente durante las Guerras Clon, en el cual A'Sharad sirvió como General, a menudo conduciendo a sus soldados en primera línea de batalla. A'Sharad a menudo blandía dos sables verdes en el combate. Como Krayt, conservó su dominio en la lucha con dos sables; su habilidad era tal que fue capaz de luchar y derrotar a cuatro Caballeros Imperiales, a pesar de su edad y de su enfermiza salud. Él combatía únicamente con dos sables láser rojos, que guardaba en su espalda dispuestos en cruz cuando estaban inactivos. Krayt era también experto en el Relámpago de Fuerza. Entre bastidores *El personaje de A'Sharad Hett fue creado por el escritor Timothy Truman para la serie de cómics ''Outlander''. *La cara de Hett no fue vista hasta ''Enemy Lines'', cinco años después de la creación del personaje. *La identidad de Darth Krayt no fue revelado al principio de la serie de cómics Legacy para mantener el misterio acerca de este personaje. En la contraportada de Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1, Randy Stradley desveló que su identidad sería revelada en Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2. Además en Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1, Stradley dijo que quizás muchos aficionados ya sospechaban quien era Darth Krayt en realidad, y les animaba a que esperaran al lanzamiento del número 15. *Antes de que la identidad de Krayt fuera revelada en Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2, se especulaba que Krayt y A'Sharad Hett eran el mismo. Esto es debido a su práctica de Jar'Kai, sus tatuajes, y que Krayt se llamaba como el dragón krayt, originario del planeta natal de Hett. Cuando la revelación fue hecha, el redactor Randy Stradley comentó al final del número, "Lo sé. Estáis todos muy animados porque ya sabéis quien es realmente Darth Karyt. Sí sí, algunos incluso habréis acertado. Daros unas palmaditas en la espalda. Aún así, tenéis que admitir que es una gran revelación". Antes de que saliera la novela Sacrifice muchos especularon que era Jacen Solo. *En Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2, aparecen flashbacks de un individuo que sufre una mutación por una exposición de la biotecnología yuuzhan vong que le cubre el cuerpo de púas y pinchos recordando a aquellos que sobresalían de la armadura de Darth Krayt. Es posible que Krayt sufriese una experiencia similar y que la armadura le consuma poco a poco. *De acuerdo a lo dicho por Jan Duursema en Dark Horse, Darth Krayt puede ser un maestro tanto del uso de dos sables láser como en el de uno solo. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Legacies of Future Orders'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * Notas y referencias }} tambien sale en "star wars comicks packs:a`sharad hett and a darth women Véase también *Familia Hett Categoría:Señores Sith de la Orden de Krayt Categoría:Jefes de Estado del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Sith en:Darth Krayt de:Darth Krayt hu:Darth Krayt pl:Darth Krayt ru:Дарт Крайт